


Written in the Scars (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Can I Fix All of 3B in 48 Hours? Hold My Beer., Fix-It, Fluff, Impotence, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut, Spanish Translation, Traducción, mild body horror, stiles is something
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles se quedó mirando a los ojos que estaban un poco más claros que el día anterior, luciendo casi de color oro dorado bajo la dura luz. Su nariz estaba un poco menos levantada, los lunares en su cara no estaban donde solían estar. La cicatriz en la parte inferior de su barbilla cuando se cayó de los columpios en tercer grado había desaparecido. Parecía un poco más alto, sus hombros un poco más anchos.Con dedos temblorosos, Stiles dobló la oreja izquierda hacia adelante, estirando el cuello. Un aliento jadeante escapó de él, sus piernas de repente se sintieron débiles con alivio.La marca del Oni todavía estaba allí, la que significaba que era el mismo.Stiles todavía era él mismo. Por ahora.Tus amigos. Tu familia. Todos los que alguna vez fueron algo para ti. Vamos a destruirlos a todos, Stiles. Uno. Por. Uno.Las palabras del nogitsune resonaban en la cabeza de Stiles otra vez, e hizo una mueca. No era solo que el nogitsune había amenazado a todos los que Stiles amaba.Fue que él había dicho nosotros.





	1. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written in the Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183179) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



> Ante todo muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a dr_girlfriend por dejarme traducir esta magnifica historia llena de sentimientos y de un stiles herido emocionalmente despues del nogitsune.
> 
> Me encanto al leerla en ingles asi ke no pude evitar pedirselo y muy amablemente me dejo hacerlo ^^

Tus amigos. Tu familia. Todos los que alguna vez fueron algo para ti. Vamos a destruirlos a todos, Stiles. Uno. Por. Uno.

Stiles se sobresaltó con un aliento tembloroso, frenéticamente desesperado por librarse de las sábanas enredadas y sudorosas. Se mordió los labios para evitar gritar al exhalar, forzándose a tomar pequeños alientos dentro y fuera por su nariz.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

Contó cada dedo, su pulso latiendo fuertemente, el escalofrío ocasional que sacudía su cuerpo.

Uno… Por Uno.

Negó con la cabeza en negación automática, pellizcando cada dedo con firmeza mientras contaba, tratando de ahogar el eco de las palabras del nogitsune.

Cuando finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente firme, se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al baño, consiguiendo solo tambaleándose un poco. Encendió la ducha y se desvistió de manera eficiente, manteniendo la vista al frente.

La ducha estaba humeante, pero apenas pareció registrarlo. Stiles todavía se sentía congelado en su interior, solo remotamente consciente del golpeteo del agua contra su entumecida piel.

Se secó con una toalla, se la ató alrededor de la cintura, se inclinó sobre el fregadero y se echó agua fría en la cara.

Apoyó ambas manos en el mostrador del baño, mirando el espejo empañado por el vapor. Se le revolvió el estómago, pero tenía que verse.

Con una mano temblorosa, la extendió y limpió una amplia franja en el espejo.

La cara que lo miraba a él era suya, pero también no lo era.

Stiles se quedó mirando a los ojos que estaban un poco más claros que el día anterior, luciendo casi de color oro dorado bajo la dura luz. Su nariz estaba un poco menos levantada, los lunares en su cara no estaban donde solían estar. La cicatriz en la parte inferior de su barbilla cuando se cayó de los columpios en tercer grado había desaparecido. Parecía un poco más alto, sus hombros un poco más anchos.

Con dedos temblorosos, Stiles dobló la oreja izquierda hacia adelante, estirando el cuello. Un aliento jadeante escapó de él, sus piernas de repente se sintieron débiles con alivio.

La marca del Oni todavía estaba allí, la que significaba que era el mismo.

Stiles todavía era él mismo. Por ahora.

Tus amigos. Tu familia. Todos los que alguna vez fueron algo para ti. Vamos a destruirlos a todos, Stiles. Uno. Por. Uno.

Las palabras del nogitsune resonaban en la cabeza de Stiles otra vez, e hizo una mueca. No era solo que el nogitsune había amenazado a todos los que Stiles amaba.

Fue que él había dicho nosotros.

****

Stiles ya estaba vestido y tomando su segunda taza de café cuando su padre bajó las escaleras. Gruñó a Stiles mientras se servía una taza.

Por lo general, se sentaba junto a Stiles mientras bebía su café de la mañana. Tal vez incluso ponerle una mano en el hombro o abrazarlo de lado cuando salga por la puerta.

Stiles recordó que el contacto físico lo anhelaba con un hambre aguda que parecía casi violenta. Pero su padre mantuvo la distancia, bebiendo su café mientras se recargaba contra el mostrador de la cocina, lo más lejos posible de Stiles.

La taza se estrelló contra el fregadero y su padre salió por la puerta con solo un gesto.

Stiles tomó otro sorbo de café caliente, pero no tocó el frío dentro de él.

****

El jeep hizo un ruido seco y luego el motor se apagó a mitad de camino. Stiles golpeó su cabeza contra el volante, maldiciendo. Era tentador tomarlo como una señal, simplemente permanecer dentro de nuevo hoy, pero Stiles tenía una misión. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar.

****

Stiles apoyó su sien contra el cristal de la ventanilla del autobús, mirando la gran cantidad de nada por la ventana. El autobús pasó por debajo de un paso subterráneo y se estremeció cuando, en el momento de oscuridad, de repente vio su reflejo, unos ojos dorados y misteriosos que le devolvían la mirada.

El autobús se llenó, parada tras parada. Finalmente, algunas personas tuvieron que quedarse en el pasillo. Stiles fingió no darse cuenta de que el asiento junto a él permanecía vacío.

Fue Malia quien finalmente se lo había dicho, brutalmente honesta como siempre.

—Algo acerca de ti está simplemente mal, —había dicho sin rodeos. —No sé lo que es. Me hace no querer estar cerca de ti.

Stiles la había mirado fijamente.

—Lo siento, —había dicho ella, retrocediendo.

El autobús se detuvo, sacudiendo a Stiles del recuerdo. Enganchó su mochila y se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

No era que la gente se apartara de él, nada tan obvio. No parecía ser nada consciente de su parte. Pero cuando Stiles cruzó la calle y cruzó el campus, la gente pareció rodearlo, dejándolo solo en una burbuja de espacio invisible.

Abrió las puertas de la biblioteca de la Universidad, apreciando lejanamente las hermosas ventanas arqueadas y las amplias claraboyas. Le entregó al estudiante que trabajaba en el mostrador de recepción su licencia de conducir y firmó el registro. Se colocó la placa de visitante en el bolsillo de la camisa mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo principal, dirigiéndose hacia un segundo tramo de escaleras en la parte posterior. Stiles había esperado asistir a esta Universidad algún día, lo había estado imaginando desde la escuela secundaria. Todo parecía tan distante ahora.

Una sensación un futuro lejano. Sin embargo, otro síntoma del trastorno de estrés postraumático, Stiles lo sabía. Más pruebas de que nombrar cosas en realidad no ayudó a mejorarlas.

La mujer en la recepción de la sala de Libros Raros entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente por la placa de visitante de Stiles durante demasiado tiempo, pero al final le entregó un par de guantes de algodón blanco y lo dejó pasar.

Stiles no perdió tiempo en encontrar el camino a la sección adecuada. Sacó un pequeño volumen del estante y lo llevó a su mesa, iniciando su computadora portátil y sacando su documento de investigación. Abrió violentamente el volumen, avanzando laboriosamente a través del texto escrito a mano, en busca de respuestas.

Stiles había sido informado de lo que había sucedido. Que el nogitsune había devuelto una pila de vendajes, y Stiles se había arrastrado fuera del piso, cubierto con ellos, distrayéndolos a todos mientras el nogitsune se había llevado a Lydia. Y más tarde, cuando Scott mordió el nogitsune en la escuela, ese cuerpo, el cuerpo real de Stiles, se había roto en pedazos y luego se había convertido en polvo justo en frente de él.

Entonces, ¿qué significaba que era Stiles ahora?

****

El bibliotecario hecho de una patada a Stiles a las 5 de la tarde, y tomó el autobús a casa. Evitó su reflejo en la ventanilla, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo. Había apagado el sonido mientras estaba en la biblioteca, pero lo volvió a subir ahora.

No había llamadas perdidas. Ningún mensaje.

Abrió su aplicación de Mensajes y miró hacia sus contactos. Cada mensaje más reciente fue extrovertido.

Para Scotty: Hey, hermano, ¿quieres pasar el rato?

A la Reina Lydia: avísame si quieres estar juntos.

Para Sourwolf: Hey, tio, escríbeme, déjame saber que estás bien.

Era comprensible que todos se refugiaran en sí mismos, o al menos eso es lo que a Stiles le gustaba decirse a sí mismo.

Mejor pensar eso que pensar que tal vez solo se estaban alejando de Stiles.

Y realmente, ¿quién podría culparlos si lo hacían? Él fue quien dejó entrar al nogitsune, quien había abierto la puerta en su mente para permitir que el espíritu malévolo habitara su cuerpo. Allison y Scott también hicieron el ritual, pero estaba indefenso, Stiles humanos, siempre el eslabón más débil, que el nogitsune había elegido. Y así fue Stiles quien había torcido la espada en las entrañas de Scott, quien había arrojado a Derek a través de su propio loft, quien había aterrorizado a Lydia. Stiles ni siquiera podía mirar al espejo sin ver la cara sonriente del nogitsune, solo podía imaginar lo que sus amigos vieron.

Stiles suspiró, y cambió para intentar subir de nivel en Unicorn Dash.

****

Cuando llegó a casa, su padre ya estaba allí.

—¿El Jeep dejó de funcionar de nuevo?, —Preguntó, y Stiles gruñó un reconocimiento.

—Me voy mañana. Podemos echarle un vistazo juntos.

Stiles levantó la cabeza con sorpresa. —¿De verdad? Eso sería genial.

El padre de Stiles dio un paso más. —Sé que he estado trabajando mucho últimamente. Es solo que, ya sabes, la comisaría... —Su mano se desvió automáticamente hacia su costado, donde Stiles supo que la herida de la espada del Oni todavía estaba sanando.

Stiles sintió el nudo de culpabilidad en su estómago. Sí, él lo sabía. La comisaría del sheriff, la que los Oni, bajo el control del nogitsune, habían diezmado. Junto con el hospital y la clínica de animales. No solo Allison y Aiden, sino veintitrés personas inocentes, en total, habían muerto por sus manos.

—Iré a cenar, —dijo Stiles, deslizándose por la puerta de la cocina, temeroso de ver una acusación silenciosa en el rostro de su padre.

****

Stiles jugó con su ensalada, usando su tenedor para empujar las pasas.

—No tienes mucha hambre, —comentó su padre. —¿Gran almuerzo? 

—Sí, —dijo Stiles automáticamente, pero la pregunta le hizo parar. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había almorzado en absoluto, ¿o sí? No podía haberlo hecho, no se permitía comida en la sala de libros raros, y no se había ido, ansioso por aprovechar al máximo uno de los siete días permitidos en su pase de visitante.

Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco había desayunado. El café de esta mañana era lo último que recordaba haber tomado, y sin embargo no sentía hambre ni sed. Otra sensación que fue embotado. Perdida. Stiles aparentemente no necesitaba comer tanto como solía hacerlo, tal vez ni siquiera necesitaba comer nada. Entonces, ¿qué le hizo eso?

Bajó la vista a su ensalada y se dio cuenta de que había dispuesto distraídamente las pasas en un triskele. Al verlo, se enojó y apuñaló con el tenedor en el centro, tomando un poco de espinacas y pasas en la boca, ahogándolo.

Derek y Peter habían desaparecido a algún lado sin siquiera decirle a nadie. Ya no había Hales en Beacon Hills, no había ninguna razón para que Stiles volviera a ver un triskele. Habían dejado a Stiles para lidiar con esto solo.

O tal vez no lo hicieron. Tenían un conocimiento más profundo de lo sobrenatural. Quizás sabían que lo que fuera que hubieran dejado atrás en Beacon Hills, no era Stiles.

¿Qué era él?

Stiles descubrió que sus dedos se desviaban hacia la marca del Oni detrás de su oreja izquierda, trazando la piel ligeramente rugosa de la cicatriz. Había sido maldecido con una memoria excepcional. Recordaba exactamente lo que Noshiko había dicho después de que los Oni lo habían marcado.

—¿Soy yo?, —Había preguntado Stiles.

—Más tú que el nogitsune, —había respondido Noshiko.

Ella podría haber dicho que sí, pero no lo hizo. Sus palabras parecían jugar en un ciclo infinito en la cabeza de Stiles.

Más tú que el nogitsune.

Pero eso no significaba enteramente él. Y eso fue entonces. ¿Qué era él ahora?

****

Stiles abrió la puerta de la clínica de animales, esperando que Scott no trabajara allí hoy.

¿Scott seguía trabajando allí? Stiles no lo sabía.

Deaton parecía estar solo, y para su crédito no mostró temor cuando levantó la vista y vio a Stiles de pie allí.

—Hey. —Stiles saludó torpemente. El Oni casi había matado a Deaton también, lo sabía. ¿Había alguien en esta ciudad que pudiera mirar a los ojos?

—Stiles, —Deaton respondió de manera uniforme. —Vamos atrás.

Y tal vez era la conciencia culpable de Stiles, pero ¿era eso una nota de desafío en la voz de Deaton?

Stiles se acercó cautelosamente, sabiendo que la balaustrada de la puerta estaba hecha de ceniza de montaña.

Extendió la mano, esperando ser arrojado hacia atrás, y se sorprendió más que aliviado cuando fácilmente abrió la puerta y la atravesó.

—Tome asiento, —dijo Deaton, haciendo un gesto hacia una silla. Se apoyó contra la mesa de examen, cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos parecían captar cada detalle de la apariencia cambiada de Stiles.

Stiles se sentó, inquieto bajo el escrutinio de Deaton. Bueno, no tiene sentido andarse por las ramas.

—Lo ves, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó. —Que soy diferente ahora.

Deaton asintió, tranquilo como siempre. —No lo olvides, estuve allí, Stiles. Cuando te separaste del nogitsune.

—Dividirme, —repitió Stiles con amargura. —Esa es una forma discreta de decir que soy, que este cuerpo, es algo que vomitó el nogitsune.

Deaton alzó las cejas, críptico como siempre.

—Entonces, ¿qué soy? —Las palabras estallaron sin premeditación. —¿Estoy... estoy muerto? O, o... ¿muriendo? Apenas duermo, parece que no necesito comer. Hago que a la gente se le ponga la piel de gallina.

Stiles se subió la manga de su camisa a cuadros, mostrando a Deaton el corte en su antebrazo. —Me hice esto hace dos semanas. —El corte no sangraba, pero tampoco curaba. Estaba solo... allí. Un corte lívido en la piel de Stiles. —¿Qué? ¿Qué significa?

La mirada de Deaton inspeccionó el corte, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para acercar el brazo de Stiles, como podría haber sido natural. Con cuidado de no tocar.

Stiles sintió la frustración y la ira burbujeando dentro de él. —No tienes ninguna respuesta, —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—No, yo no, —dijo Deaton, deteniendo a Stiles en seco en la entrada. Stiles miró hacia atrás, y por una vez Deaton parecía un poco menos cauteloso que de costumbre, sus cejas se arrugaron con preocupación. —Eres diferente, cualquiera puede ver eso, pero en cuanto a lo que eres, eso está por determinarse.

Stiles miró hacia el techo, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Él lo sabía, por supuesto, que sí, pero de algún modo oírlo de Deaton lo hizo mucho más real. —Genial, —dijo.

Se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de Deaton. —¿Y si resulta que soy algo más? ¿Algo, algo malo?

Deaton asintió. —Entonces te mataré, —dijo en voz baja.

Stiles tragó saliva. —Gracias. —Su mente estaba en confusión, pero logró asentir bruscamente, y luego abrió la puerta de la clínica, saliendo a la luz del sol.


	2. Blunted

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

Stiles se balanceó para abrir la puerta del loft de Derek, haciendo una mueca ante la punzada de dolor que causó la acción.

Se quitó los mugrientos zapatos al entrar por la puerta y se dirigió directamente al baño, depositando su bate en la bañera para ocuparse más tarde. Agarró el botiquín de primeros auxilios de debajo del fregadero y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro. Enhebró la aguja con sutura quirúrgica e inclinó la barbilla hacia abajo, pero la herida era demasiado alta en el pecho y el hombro para que él realmente la viera bien.

—Maldita sea, —murmuró.

Se puso de pie, y con un tirón furioso liberó la sábana que había cubierto sobre el espejo del baño.

Bien podría terminar con esto. Él respiró hondo, se armó de valor y miró.

Su cabello estaba creciendo... podría necesitar hacer algo al respecto pronto. Tal vez debería volver a pasarse la maquinilla. Salvar a un pobre barbero del trauma de la proximidad forzada a él.

Sus ojos eran de color ámbar dorado claro, del mismo color que habían sido durante algunas semanas. Incluso podrían haber sido considerados bonitos si no tuvieran una luminosidad tan extraña, más llamativos contra la palidez de su piel.

Era un poco más alto y tenía los hombros más anchos que antes del nogitsune, pero tampoco habían cambiado en las últimas semanas. Al menos no se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de gigante monstruoso. A pesar de la amplitud de sus hombros, todavía se veía delgado. La lucha contra los monstruos todas las noches lo mantenía en forma, supuso. Se negó a bajar los ojos, enfocándose en la herida de su clavícula. Pasó la aguja e hizo el primer nudo. Podía sentir suficiente como para saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero el dolor era distante, embotado.

Hizo un rápido trabajo cosiendo y luego guardó nuevamente el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cuidadosamente cubrió el espejo otra vez antes de encender la ducha, agradecido de que el agua y la electricidad todavía funcionarán en este lugar, incluso si Derek se había ido para siempre. El agua golpeaba el bate de béisbol, lavando la mayor parte del desastre, aunque Stiles tendría que quitar algunas de esas piezas de piel y carne de goblin de las púas de hierro con la mano. Ugh.

Entró bajo el chorro de la ducha, concentrándose cuidadosamente mientras limpiaba cada púa. Pasara lo que pasara, quería mantener sus dedos intactos el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando el bate estaba libre de carne, lo sostuvo sobre la espuma, asegurándose de que toda la sangre se eliminara de las runas que había tallado cuidadosamente a lo largo de su longitud.

Cuando terminó el trabajo, dejó caer el bate cuidadosamente sobre la alfombra de felpa exterior y se inclinó por completo sobre el agua. Distantemente, sabía que hacía calor, pero todavía nada parecía tocar el frío dentro de él.

Cuando pudo ver que el agua empezaba a enfriarse, salió, dio un paso cuidadoso alrededor del bate y se secó. No se molestó con la ropa antes de arrastrarse entre las sábanas limpias que había puesto en la cama alta de Derek. No necesitaba dormir mucho, pero tenía que descansar de vez en cuando.

Escuchó por un rato el escáner de la policía, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba escuchando las pistas sobre los puntos problemáticos.

—Estoy fuera de servicio ahora.

—Claro, Sheriff. Descansa un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. Buenas noches, Carla.

—Buenas noches, papá, —susurró Stiles en la habitación oscura. Apagó el escáner y dejó que su mente divagara.

El nido de duendes estaba más que resuelto, pero regresaría mañana por la noche para asegurarse de que no había rezagados. No hay mucho que planear allí.

Stiles contempló el techo agrietado. Su visión nocturna era mucho mejor de lo que había sido antes. Se preguntó si esa era la causa del extraño resplandor que sus ojos tenían ahora, o solo un efecto secundario. Aunque, en momentos como este, era una maldición. Stiles había visto demasiado del techo agrietado del loft de Derek.

La esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. No fue hace mucho tiempo que Stiles le habría dado su brazo izquierdo por haber estado desnudo en la cama de Derek. Por supuesto, eso suponía que Derek estaría desnudo a su lado.

Había sido una de sus fantasías para masturbarse, las cosas que él y Derek podrían hacerse el uno al otro en esta cama. Bueno, su mente aún podía disfrutarlo, incluso si su pene estaba medio muerto como el resto de él. Stiles cerró los ojos y se permitió soñar.

****

Stiles se arrastró por el terraplén del paso inferior, patinando un poco en el suelo embarrado antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Maldita sea, ¿no se suponía que los trolls vivían debajo de los puentes?

Escuchó atentamente. Los duendes eran pequeños pero tenaces, y su bate no sería de mucha ayuda si lo agarraban bien, así que tenía que atraparlos antes de que se acercaran demasiado.

No oyó nada más que el crujido del viento en los árboles y el ocasional ruido de un automóvil en el paso elevado. Avanzó hacia adelante, pateando los escasos matorrales y una gran cantidad de basura acumulada en los nichos del paso elevado. Dio un paso en un charco que era engañosamente más profundo de lo que parecía e hizo una mueca cuando el agua fría se filtró en sus zapatillas de tela.

Todavía estaba sacudiendo el pie cuando el primer duende se abalanzó sobre él. Stiles esperó hasta que estuvo a su alcance y luego se balanceó, el bate golpeó el cuerpo del duende con un crujido húmedo y enfermizo y lo envió volando contra la pared de cemento del paso superior.

Desafortunadamente, los siguientes dos vinieron a él simultáneamente desde ambos lados. Stiles fue capaz de darle un golpe sólido en uno, pero el otro saltó sobre su espalda durante la bajada, con las garras arañando su hombro. Con una maldición, Stiles dejó caer el bate para que pudiera alcanzar su cabeza y soltarlo, rompiendo su cuello con un torcido giro de sus manos y tirándolo a un lado.

Se agachó y buscó a tientas el mango del bate, con los ojos clavados en cada rincón oscuro. Maldita sea, pero estos pequeños cabrones eran rápidos, apenas los había visto venir. Escuchó un ruido detrás de él justo cuando sus dedos tocaron el mango del bate. Se enderezó para ponerse en cuclillas, preparándose para otro golpe, pero lo que salió de las sombras no era un duende.

Las siguientes revelaciones llegaron a la velocidad del rayo. Era un hombre, no, era un 'lobo', ojos azul eléctricos en la oscuridad. Era... era Derek, y venía hacia Stiles a toda velocidad, todo colmillos y garras.

—¡Derek! —Dijo Stiles, retrocediendo un paso. —¡Soy... soy yo, Stiles! —Se preguntó frenéticamente si Derek podría escuchar el tartamudeo en los latidos de su corazón mientras decía las palabras.

Entonces Derek estaba saltando y Stiles vaciló, de alguna manera incapaz de balancear el bate. Tal vez era mejor de esta manera, más rápido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando la sensación de garras en su garganta, pero todo lo que sintió fue un sonido de aire junto a él, y luego un fuerte chirrido rasgó el aire. Dio media vuelta para ver a Derek con un duende agarrado en una mano con garras.

Derek gruñó, desgarrando la garganta del duende con los dientes y lanzándola a un lado. Luego se limpió el antebrazo con la boca y escupió, su rostro se fundió en una forma puramente humana.

—Dios, estas cosas tienen un sabor terrible, —dijo. —Por supuesto que eres tú, ¿quién más sería? ¿Y quién diablos te permite venir aquí sin respaldo?

—¿Respaldo? —Stiles repitió incrédulo, pero Derek no parecía estar escuchando. Ya se estaba acercando, sus fosas nasales ardiendo.

—Estás herido.

Derek frunció el ceño con preocupación, y estaba parado cerca, tan cerca, más cerca que nadie de Stiles en lo que le parecía una eternidad. Sintió que la piel de Stiles se sentía demasiado apretada, su pulso latía fuertemente en sus oídos.

Y entonces las manos de Derek se estiraron, tirando de la chaqueta y la camisa de Stiles, y Stiles sintió el pánico apretar su pecho.

—Para, —dijo con voz áspera. —Aléjate de mí.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Stiles jadeaba, enfermo de humillación cuando Derek se desgarró con facilidad a través de los restos de su camiseta, abriendo su chaqueta y camiseta de par en par. Derek se congeló y Stiles giró su cabeza a un lado, no quería ver la expresión de Derek, sabiendo lo que estaba viendo.

A lo lejos, podía sentir la nueva herida, una dolorosa sensación de dolor en el hombro. Sabía que sangraría lentamente, como todas los demás: las heridas y rasgaduras de todos los monstruos con los que Stiles había luchado en los últimos meses, cosidos torpemente con suturas quirúrgicas negras pero aún enrojecidas porque, sea lo que sea Stiles, no le hace sanar más.

—Es profunda, —dijo Derek, su voz sonaba cuidadosamente neutral. —También necesitará puntos.

—Puedo hacerlo. —Stiles se retorció, tirando de su camisa a cuadros y su chaqueta para cubrir su pecho.

—No la puedes alcanzar, —Derek respondió de manera uniforme. —Vamos, yo conduje. Te encontraré en el loft.

Y luego ya se había ido, fundiéndose con las sombras como el maldito Batman, dejando a Stiles con la boca abierta.

—Qué mierda, —murmuró Stiles para sí mismo, y luego lo siguió.


	3. Stitches

No fue hasta que Stiles abrió la puerta del loft con su propia llave, la acción automática después de tantas semanas, que se dio cuenta de cómo se veía.

Bueno, si fuera solo cómo se veía. Y cómo olía. Derek debe haber sido capaz de decir que él había estado viviendo allí, su olor era espeso en cada parte del loft. Sin mencionar que, después de todo este tiempo, Stiles se había vuelto un poco vago acerca de limpiar él solo: su portátil y sus libros estaban esparcidos por todo el sofá y la mesa, la ropa tirada donde las había dejado caer, tazas de café sobre múltiples superficies.

—Lo siento por el lío, lo haré … —comenzó a decir, pero Derek ya estaba entrando dentro, tirando de su chaqueta y su camisa mientras Stiles se retorcía incómodo una vez más.

—Puedo hacerlo, —dijo bruscamente. —Es..

—Va todo el camino hasta tu espalda, —dijo Derek, con las manos extendidas de nuevo.

—Detente. —Stiles apartó las manos de Derek, su respiración se acortaba de nuevo, un hormigueo enfadado que le enrojecía la piel por razones que él no entendía del todo. —¡Para, deja de actuar como si te importara!

Las palabras estallaron en él como si las hubiera mantenido allí, bajo presión, durante meses, y tal vez fue sí.

La mirada de inquietud y dolor mezclada que cruzó la cara de Derek lo enfureció aún más.

—Por supuesto, —comenzó Derek, pero Stiles habló sobre él, prácticamente escupiendo cada palabra.

—No es como si Peter y tú se molestaran siquiera en despedirse antes que...

—... fuimos secuestrados.

—-... os escaparais de la ciudad como ...—las palabras de Stiles se detuvieron en su garganta. —¿Qué?

La postura de Derek era cautelosa cuando dio un paso hacia Stiles, pero su voz era suave y firme. —Peter y yo fuimos secuestrados. Aquí mismo, el día en que derrotaste al nogitsune. No nos fuimos, no te dejamos. No fue a propósito.

—¿Secuestrados? —Stiles repitió estúpidamente. En todo el tiempo había echado de menos a Derek, había maldecido a Derek por irse, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que podría haberlo secuestrado.

Sus ojos miraron el cuerpo de Derek, pero se veía igual que siempre, hasta la chaqueta de cuero que siempre era demasiado larga en las mangas.

—¿Estás bien?, —Preguntó. Sabía tanto como cualquiera que Derek podría haber soportado cualquier cantidad de tortura mientras él se había ido y todavía no mostraría ninguna marca.

Derek se encogió de hombros, y el estómago de Stiles se sacudió.

—Te habría buscado, —dijo con urgencia. Derek tenía que saber esto, tenía que estar seguro de eso. —Si lo hubiera sabido, si tuviera alguna idea de eso, te hubiera buscado.

—Stiles, lo sé. —Y Derek sonaba seguro, sus ojos fijos en los de Stiles, no rehuyendo como la mayoría de la gente lo hacía en estos días.

—¿Quién te llevó? —Preguntó Stiles, su mente ya giraba con estrategias y contingencias. Si alguien venía por Derek, tenían que ...

—Es una larga historia, —dijo Derek. —Pero ya se acabo. Te contaré todo, pero vamos a curarte mientras lo hacemos.

La mano de Stiles se desvió hacia la herida en su hombro. Él se había olvidado de eso.

—Está bien, —dijo.

***

—¿La jodida Kate Argent?, —Repitió Stiles. —La jodida Kate Argent no solo sobrevivió, sino que se convirtió en... ¿un cambiaformas yaguar?

Derek ni siquiera levantó la vista desde donde estaba enhebrando la aguja con sutura quirúrgica. —Sí.

—Jesús. —Stiles comenzaba a alegrarse de que Derek se hubiera hecho cargo de la sutura, porque le temblaban las manos al pensarlo. —¿Y ella te tenía durante todo este tiempo?

—Me llevo una semana regresar de México.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, feliz de retirarse al sarcasmo por un tiempo, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. —Bien, todo este tiempo menos una semana. ¿Qué? ¿Qué quería ella?

Derek estaba hurgando en el botiquín de primeros auxilios. —Honestamente, no tengo claro los detalles. Algo sobre un antiguo templo y berserkers. Estuve bastante fuera de juego la mayor parte del tiempo. —Sacó un rollo de gasa y lo dejó a un lado. —¿Dónde está la anestesia?

—No la necesito, —dijo Stiles con aire ausente. ¿Berserkers? —No siento… —algo, Stiles terminó en su cabeza, pero se tragó la palabra antes de poder soltarla.

Derek lo miraba atentamente, como si hubiera hablado en voz alta, no obstante. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero pareció reconsiderarlo, presionando sus labios en una línea apretada y anudando el fondo del hilo en su lugar.

—De todos modos, —continuó Derek después de una pausa torpemente larga, —Afortunadamente Peter estaba lo suficientemente paranoico como para haber establecido un sistema de controles semanales con Braeden. Cuando ella no supo de él, nos rastreó, pateó su culo, y eso fue todo más o menos. Peter le cortó la cabeza a Kate y la quemó hasta convertirla en cenizas solo para estar seguros esta vez.

—Eso es... concienzudo, —dijo Stiles, aún tratando de procesarlo todo. Y luego, cada pensamiento coherente voló de su cabeza porque Derek se acercó un poco más a Stiles en la cama y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles para mantener el equilibrio, y Stiles se sacudió como si estuviera sorprendido.

—Lo siento. —Derek retrocedió de inmediato. —¿Te lastimé?

—No. —Stiles lamió repentinamente los labios secos. —No, tú solo, simplemente me sobresaltaste.

—Oh. —Derek extendió su mano tentativamente. —¿Bien?

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, su cuerpo tenso por todas partes.

Era menos abrumador esta vez ahora que estaba preparado para ello, pero la mano de Derek todavía se sentía como una marca en su piel... cálida, tan cálida, la sensación de piel contra piel enviando chispas hacia afuera desde el punto de contacto.

Así debía de ser el tacto, Stiles se dio cuenta salvajemente, pero había sido tanto tiempo, todo tan amortiguado durante meses, que sintió que iba a desentrañarse por puro placer táctil.

Quería extender la mano, para ver si se sentía igual cuando tocaba a Derek, para suplicarle a Derek que lo tocara más y que nunca se detuviera, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba reacio a moverse un centímetro, preocupado de que fuera una casualidad, que podría sentir esto una vez y luego nunca más.

Derek ya había puesto los primeros puntos, sus ojos revoloteando entre el lugar donde estaba trabajando y la cara de Stiles.

—¿Estás bien?, —Dijo, su pulgar frotando una pequeña media luna distraída que parecía quemar un camino en la piel de Stiles, casi forzando un gemido de él. Stiles tragó el sonido, convirtiéndolo en un gruñido sordo. —¿Te vas a desmayar?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien, —dijo con los dientes apretados. —Sigue adelante.

Derek asintió y Stiles luchó por controlarse. Era abrumador tener a Derek tan cerca, que la atención de Derek se centrara tan intensamente en él. Derek estaba respirando constantemente, pequeños soplidos de calor contra la piel repentinamente sensibilizada de Stiles. Su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en el hueco del hombro derecho y el cuello de Stiles, estabilizándolo. Su mano derecha se movió hábilmente, colocando puntadas que Stiles ya podía ver que eran más nítidas e incluso más que cualquiera de las que él había podido hacer.

Stiles se sintió atrapado entre las fuertes manos de Derek, sintió como si pudiera sentir cada cresta y espiral de las huellas dactilares de Derek contra su piel. Aún más, se sintió atendido, como si de repente no estuviera solo en todo esto, y ese pensamiento fue suficiente para traer lágrimas parpadeando a la superficie de sus ojos.

—Aguanta, ya casi termino, —dijo Derek tranquilizador, y Stiles tomó una respiración profunda. Por mucho que pensó que estaba preparado, aún se sentía como si estuviera dentro del agua helada, el segundo Derek separó sus manos para cortar el hilo.

—Todo listo, —dijo Derek, ocupándose de esterilizar la aguja y empacando el botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras Stiles se paraba con las piernas temblorosas, tratando de darse la vuelta para que Derek no lo viera frotar sus ojos.

****

Stiles se echó agua fría en la cara en el baño y rápidamente se puso una camisa de su bolsa de lona.

Salió del baño, pero luego vaciló, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Podría tratar de recoger algo de su desorden, pero Dios, Derek probablemente solo quería que lo dejaran solo ahora que finalmente estaba en casa.

—Voy a salir de tu...

—Deberías quedarte.

Las palabras de Derek detuvieron la nerviosa inquietud de Stiles, su cuerpo se detuvo en estado de shock. —¿Qué?

—Quiero decir. Si tu quieres. Podrías quedarte.

Stiles dejó escapar un largo y lento aliento, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. —Pensé que querrías algo de paz y tranquilidad.

—Stiles. —Derek tenía esa expresión de ‘eres un idiota’ en su rostro, y Stiles se sorprendió de lo mucho que se había perdido. —Acabo de pasar los últimos meses enterrado en su mayoría en un templo mexicano abandonado. Creo que he tenido mucha paz y tranquilidad por un tiempo.

—Oh. —Stiles se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello, tratando de ajustarse a la idea de que Derek realmente le daba la bienvenida a su espacio. —¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Escoge una película, pediré pizza.

***

Fue increíble. Un breve período de tiempo en el que Stiles se sintió casi normal. Se sentó en el extremo del sofá, y casi se cayó de sorpresa, cuando Derek se instaló a su lado.

—¿Esto está bien? —Preguntó Derek, y Stiles asintió, tratando de controlar su corazón.

—Sí, seguro.

A la mitad de la película, Stiles casi había olvidado todo lo demás. Se sentía casi natural estar aquí, bromeando con Derek. El cuerpo de Derek era una línea de calidez presionada contra Stiles desde el hombro hasta la rodilla, con la caja de pizza balanceada entre ambas piernas.

Pero luego la película terminó y Stiles se puso de pie y se estiró, con las manos sobre la cabeza, y vio la mirada de Derek examinando atentamente la línea de suturas que se extendía por su vientre, donde se había levantado la camisa. Soltó sus brazos, su corazón se hundió. Por un momento, se había permitido olvidar.

—Haré... lo siento, cambiaré las sábanas de la cama y luego podré dormir en el sofá.

—Puedes. Pero la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos si quieres.

—¿En serio? —La palabra salió más dura de lo que Stiles había querido.

Para su sorpresa, Derek bajó la barbilla, las puntas de sus orejas se enrojecieron. —Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incómodo ...

Stiles dio un paso adelante, agitando los brazos. —¿Qué diablos, Derek? ¿Tú? ¿Me hace sentir incómodo? ¿Estás... estás jugando conmigo o algo así? ¿O eres tan jodidamente bueno para fingir?

—¿Fingiendo?

—Dios, ¿realmente vas a hacer que lo deletree? —Stiles sintió un nudo acumulándose en su garganta. Conocía a Derek mejor que pensar que estaba siendo deliberadamente cruel, pero...

—Ahora soy un maldito monstruo, Derek, y no hay manera de que no puedas entenderlo como todos los demás. Scott y Lydia ni siquiera devuelven mis mensajes. La gente se pone nerviosa parada a mi lado en la calle, por el amor de Dios. Malia me dijo rotundamente que le hago arder la piel y que no quiere estar cerca de mí. Incluso mi padre, mi padre...

Stiles escuchó su voz quebrarse y se detuvo, tragando saliva profundamente. Él clavó los talones de sus manos con fuerza en sus ojos, tratando de evitar las lágrimas. —Entonces, ¿a qué estás jugando, actuando como, como si ni siquiera te dieras cuenta? ¿Es esto? ¿Sabes lo que me está sucediendo? —La súbita comprensión hizo que el estómago de Stiles se revolviera. —¿Sabes con certeza que me estoy muriendo o que me estoy convirtiendo en algo malvado y esto es simplemente... no lo sé, compasión o una muerte piadosa o algo por el estilo? ¿Dame una última comida y sofocarme en mi sueño? Porque si es así, solo puedes decirmelo. Joder, ni siquiera pelearía.

Derek lo había estado observando todo el tiempo, su rostro era indescifrable, pero al verlo dio un paso adelante, sus manos extendidas antes de que pareciera adivinarse y soltarlas.

—¡Stiles, no!, —Dijo bruscamente. —Solo… solo siéntate, respira por un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué? —Intentó decir Stiles, pero la palabra salió alta y chillona. Vio manchas blancas en su visión y se dio cuenta de que se había deslizado en un ataque de pánico sin darse cuenta. La voz de Derek parecía distante y amortiguada, pero sus manos eran cálidas y reales mientras guiaba a Stiles a sentarse y colocaba una palma firme sobre su pecho, contando en voz alta para ayudarlo a regular su respiración.

Stiles sintió que sus pulmones estaban calcificados, cada respiración era una lucha. Podía sentir su corazón latir erráticamente, un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo. El pánico pareció venir en oleadas, pero la voz y el tacto firme de Derek fueron un salvavidas en el tumulto. Derek tenía una palma en la nuca de Stiles y otra en el pecho, y Stiles sentía que Derek era lo único que lo mantenía unido. Finalmente, la última ola se retiró lentamente, dejando a Stiles débil e inclinado sobre las fuertes manos de Derek, sudando, temblando y buscando aire.

Derek estaba murmurando algo en voz baja y tranquila mientras guiaba suavemente a Stiles para que se desenrollara, sus dedos rozaron las sienes de Stiles mientras apartaba el pelo de Stiles de su sudorosa frente.

Stiles logró enderezarse, echándose hacia atrás débilmente. Derek estaba a su lado, todavía murmurando palabras de seguridad, acercándolo hasta que la cabeza de Stiles descansó sobre su hombro.

—Estás bien... estás bien... —Stiles finalmente se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba repitiendo.

Stiles se encontró a sí mismo ladrando con una risa ronca. —Estoy muy lejos de estar bien, —dijo, limpiándose los ojos con una mano temblorosa.

Derek guardó silencio por un momento, sus dedos recorrieron el cabello de Stiles con dulzura.

—No sé lo que está pasando contigo, —admitió Derek en voz baja. —Pero hay una cosa que sé con certeza, y es que tú eres, sigues siendo tú. Aún eres Stiles.

—Nadie más piensa eso. Ni siquiera Deaton. Ni si quiera yo.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Tendré que convencerte.

Luego, la habitación daba vueltas de nuevo, pero esta vez Stiles se dio cuenta de que era porque Derek lo había recogido, con un brazo detrás de los hombros y otro detrás de las rodillas.

—¿Qué? —Stiles tuvo tiempo de decir antes de colocarlo suavemente sobre la cama.

—Estás agotado, —dijo Derek. —Solo duerme por ahora. Podemos hablar por la mañana.

Stiles sintió que le empujaba en la cama y Derek se quitó los calcetines y los zapatos. Pensó en darle una patada, Sourwolf mandón, pero se sintió demasiado cansado como para hacer cualquier cosa. Ahora que estaba acostado, de hecho, sintió que podría dormir, o tal vez simplemente desmayarse, pero de todos modos se encontró protestando.

—Ya no duermo, —dijo, su voz sonaba cansada y arrastrada hasta sus oídos.

—¿Sí? —Dijo Derek, y luego Stiles se envolvió de pronto en calor, Derek lo hizo rodar sobre su costado y presionándose detrás de él, un brazo deslizándose debajo de su almohada y el otro envolviéndolo alrededor de su cintura. —Solo inténtalo, —respiró Derek en la oreja de Stiles.

Buena posibilidad, pensó Stiles, pero casi antes de que terminara de pensarlo estaba dormido.


	4. Anchor

Stiles se despertó lentamente, sintiéndose cálido y relajado. Se permitió hundirse más en la almohada, respirando el olor reconfortante de la misma. Respiró un poco, preguntándose vagamente si llegaría tarde a la escuela y pensando que debería consultar la hora, pero estaba tan cómodo.

—Buenos días, —dijo una voz suave en su oído, y Stiles se sacudió completamente despierto, abriéndose camino medio fuera de la cama antes de que pudiera sentarse en posición vertical.

Para cuando encontró su rumbo, Derek lo estaba mirando con diversión y tal vez un poco de evaluación. Estaba completamente vestido y con los ojos brillantes, sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Oh, vete a la mierda, —murmuró Stiles, restregándose las palmas de las manos en las cuencas de los ojos y luego tratando de poner el cabello en una especie de orden.

Tomó otro largo momento antes de juntar las piezas. —Dormí, —dijo maravillado.

Derek solo asintió. —Hay café y tortitas, —dijo, caminando hacia el área de la cocina del loft.

Stiles se tomó un momento para lavarse y luego se puso un par de jeans limpios, caminando descalzo hacia la cocina.

Fiel a su palabra, Derek había puesto un plato lleno de tortitas y una humeante taza de café en la barra de desayuno.

Stiles abrazó el café como un viejo amigo, terminando la mitad de la taza en un par de sorbos. Probó un bocado de los tortitas. Eran cálidas y esponjosas, y se encontró tomando algunas trozos más, siendo consciente de que estaba bajo la mirada fija de Derek.

Finalmente, el escrutinio de Derek se volvió demasiado para él, y empujó su silla hacia atrás un poco, encontrándose con su mirada desafiante. —¿Qué?¿Tengo sirope en mi cara o algo así?  

Derek negó con la cabeza lentamente, los labios se enroscaron en una sonrisa. —Es bueno verte.

Stiles abrió su boca, y luego la cerró de nuevo, nervioso. Finalmente se retiró al sarcasmo, su mejor línea de defensa. —¿Estás seguro de que no te reemplazaron por un cambiaformas en México?

La sonrisa de Derek solo se alzó más. —No. —Cogió la taza de Stiles y la suya y se las llevó hacia la cafetera, llevándolos y colocando una en frente de Stiles. Su expresión era seria ahora. —Simplemente tuve mucho tiempo para pensar.

—¿Sí? Sobre que. 

—Un montón de cosas. Incluyendo por qué nadie me estaría buscando.

Stiles sintió que su cara se ruborizaba. —Te lo dije, si lo hubiera sabido...

Derek levantó una mano, deteniendo sus palabras. —Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. —Giró su taza de café con sus manos, como buscando las palabras correctas. —Sabía que nadie me iba a buscar, porque sabía que todos pensarían que me acababa de ir de la ciudad. Incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, no sin decir adiós.

Sus ojos se levantaron para encontrarse con los de Stiles. —Realmente no lo haría, —repitió con urgencia.

Stiles asintió, y los tensos hombros de Derek parecieron relajarse un centímetro.

—Pero eso es lo que les hice creer a todos, cómo les hice sentir a todos. Estaba tan destrozado después de que Laura murió, y luego tan poco preparado para ser el alfa. Y luego perder a Boyd y Erica, y tratar de ahuyentar a Isaac para que no fuera el próximo. Yo solo... me aseguré de fingir que nadie realmente me importaba. Pero no es verdad. Tú... —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stiles otra vez, y luego se agachó. —Todos me importan mucho, y tratar de mantenerlos lejos no estaba logrando nada. Fue estúpido.

—Derek… —Fue difícil para Stiles estirar la mano y tomar la de Derek, anticipando el instintivo alejamiento, pero en cambio Derek pasó los dedos por la de Stiles, apretando suavemente. El calor pareció golpear el cuerpo de Stiles, donde sus dedos se entrelazaron, y se tomó un momento para maravillarse con la sensación antes de recordar que se suponía que debía estar hablando.

—Arriesgaste tu vida por nosotros, una y otra vez. Nadie podría dudar de que nos quisieras.

—Lo hiciste,— dijo Derek, levantando su barbilla rebeldemente. —Suficiente para pensar que después de todo lo que te pasó y simplemente te dejaría sin decir una palabra.

Ahora era el turno de Stiles para evitar los ojos de Derek. Soltó su mano, tomando otro sorbo de café solo para tener algo que hacer, y luego se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que sabías que no era exactamente a mí a quien ibas a dejar atrás.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Sigues diciendo eso. ¿Por qué? Todavía eres tú.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Las palabras salieron más enojadas de lo que Stiles pretendía.

—Porque eres mi ancla, —respondió Derek. Respiró hondo, aparentemente refrenando su temperamento. —Sabría si hubieras cambiado.

—¿Qué? —Stiles sintió que su estómago se revolvía, como si hubiera dado un paso y se diera cuenta de que no había nada más que aire debajo de él. —¿Desde cuando?

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez desde ese verano en que me ayudaste a buscar a Erica y Boyd. O esa vez volviste por mí en el hospital y te confié a Cora. Tal vez incluso antes de eso. Tal vez tan pronto como durante la piscina.

—Ni siquiera me querías entonces. No estoy seguro de que incluso me gustes ahora, —dijo Stiles débilmente.

—No me gustaba nadie en aquel entonces, pero confiaba en ti, y eso significaba muchísimo más para mí. —La sonrisa de Derek era suave. —Y me gustas. Lamento no decírtelo antes.

—Derek. —Stiles sintió... Dios, él ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su piel hormigueaba con sudor frío. Se apartó de la mesa, poniéndose de pie para poder caminar.

—No puedes, no deberías haberlo hecho. —Su voz temblaba y tragó saliva, tratando de controlarla. Derek iba a perder su ancla de nuevo y esta vez sería culpa de Stiles. —Derek, no puedes tenerme como tu ancla. ¿De qué sirve un ancla que literalmente se está cayendo a pedazos?

Derek detuvo a Stiles en su próximo circuito, sus manos agarraban sus brazos para mantenerlo en su lugar. —Stiles, no te estás desmoronando.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Escupió Stiles, mirando al suelo. —Me has visto, yo no me curo. Solo hay un final lógico para ese camino.

—¿Es eso? —Derek se agachó, obligando a Stiles a mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Es por eso que estás aquí y no en casa?

Stiles asintió bruscamente. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta que siempre parecía aparecer cuando pensaba en su padre. —Papá piensa que estoy de viaje, tomándome un tiempo para entender lo que sucedió. Ya tuvo que ver a mamá convertirse en otra persona, día tras día, y casi lo mata. No pude hacerle pasar eso otra vez.

Las manos de Derek en los brazos de Stiles se tensaron y, de repente, Stiles se presionó contra Derek, con los brazos a su alrededor, su rostro enterrado en la camisa de Derek. Si se sientes increíble allí, cálido y seguro. Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, un pequeño temblor que los sacudía a los dos, y trató de tragarse su vergüenza. Derek olía a cuero y a aire libre y Stiles se permitió un largo momento para simplemente respirarlo.

Sorprendentemente, Derek fue el primero en romper el silencio. —No sé exactamente qué está pasando, pero lo resolveremos. Juntos. —Tomó aliento lo suficientemente profundo como para que Stiles pudiera sentir la subida y caída de su pecho, el cálido aire resoplando suavemente contra la sien de Stiles. —Lo prometo.

Un nudo de tensión en lo profundo del pecho de Stiles pareció aflojarse un poco. —Okay.

****

Stiles y Derek se sentaron a la mesa de Derek, rodeados de todos los libros e investigaciones que Stiles había compilado en los últimos meses.

—Todo está de acuerdo, —resumió Stiles, pasándose la mano por el pelo con frustración. —El nogitsune nunca libera a nadie con vida. Él exhala una bocanada de humo, y luego están muertos. ¡Y todos dijeron que sucedió! Soltó una bocanada de humo, y debería haberme ido, pero en cambio comenzó a vomitar los vendajes, lo que es muy asqueroso, por cierto, si no lo he mencionado antes, y luego me arrastré fuera.

Derek hizo un zumbido, hojeando múltiples impresiones y fotocopias. —¿Qué hay de este? No tiene una traducción como las demás.

—Por lo que puedo decir es japonés, pero antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Son muchos kanji, y...

—... antes de la estandarización de harigama, —Derek continuó pensativo.

—¿Sabes japonés? —Stiles podía sentir sus cejas dispararse.

—Algo, —dijo Derek. —Suficiente para traducir lo que sé e investigar el resto.

Stiles acercó una silla. —Eso sería sorprendente. Pensé en pedirle a Noshiko que tradujera, pero...

—Sí, —dijo Derek, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stiles en comprensión. —Dejemos eso como último recurso.

Las siguientes horas las pasó en un notablemente amigable, sobre todo, silencio, mientras Derek traducía y Stiles trataba de organizar la información que había reunido en un sistema que alguien más pudiera entender. Tomaron un descanso rápido para almorzar, Derek convenció a Stiles para que comiera con su cara de preocupación que parecía ser incluso más efectiva en Stiles que los ojos de cachorrito de Scott.

—Entonces, ¿exactamente cuántos idiomas conoces? —Stiles murmuró entre bocados de ensalada de pollo, su curiosidad lo venció como de costumbre.

Los ojos de Derek se volvieron distantes por un momento, y Stiles pensó que no iba a responder antes de darse cuenta. —Oh, Jesús, todavía estás contando, ¿verdad? ¿Tantos?

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Muchos de ellos están interrelacionados, como el español, italiano, portugués. Una vez que conoces uno, no es tan difícil aprender los otros. Y no voy a engañar a un hablante nativo en ninguno de ellos, excepto tal vez español. —Dio un mordisco, masticando pensativamente.—El japonés era para Satomi, como una marca de respeto para una manada vecino. Mamá priorizó los idiomas importantes para las manadas locales y para la investigación.

—Oh Dios, déjame adivinar, ¿también sabes latín arcaico?

Derek sonrió, y Stiles le arrojó su servilleta hecha una bola.

—Definitivamente tengo un tipo, —murmuró Stiles en voz baja, y luego se congeló, el corazón palpitando. Joder, se había olvidado del oído del hombre lobo por un segundo. Sin embargo, cuando miró, Derek seguía sonriendo, por lo que no debió haberlo oído.

—Entonces, —Stiles continuó apresuradamente, tratando de barrer su error debajo de la alfombra. —¿Se suponía que debías ser, como el intérprete de la manada o algo así?

—Nada realmente formal así. Las manadas... —Derek frunció el ceño mientras buscaba las palabras. —-deberían ayudar a sus miembros a desarrollar las habilidades que tengan. Incluso si finalmente no benefician a la manada. Pero... Laura ...—Derek parecía luchar con el nombre— ...siempre se suponía que sería el alfa. Yo hubiera sido, tal vez, como un diplomático en el enlace con otras manadas.

Derek levantó una ceja, como desafiando a Stiles a decir algo acerca de sus habilidades sociales dañadas.

—Sí, puedo verlo, —dijo Stiles en su lugar.

Él no era un idiota, era claro para él que Derek antes del incendio había sido una persona completamente diferente al Derek que había conocido por primera vez: enojado, aterrorizado, solo. Sus vidas desde entonces habían sido una crisis tras otra, pero aun así Stiles había visto salir la verdadera personalidad de Derek. Era cariñoso e inteligente, y en ocasiones hasta francamente hilarante. Hubiera sido capaz de forjar relaciones sólidas con las manadas vecinas, y por un momento Stiles casi lo vio en su cabeza: la manada Hale prosperaba en Beacon Hills, protegiendo la tierra y la gente. Todo lo que Kate Argent había destruido.

—Me alegro de que esté muerta, —dijo Stiles, su voz se asustaba un poco con su maldad, pero Derek pareció entender, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza. Su mano tomó la de Stiles y apretó sus dedos por un momento, y Stiles tuvo que agachar la cabeza, tragándose el nudo de afecto que se estaba acumulando en su garganta.

****

—Vamos—. Stiles se sobresaltó cuando el libro frente a sus ojos desapareció de repente, por las manos de Derek.

Derek tendió su mano y Stiles, demasiado confundido para hacer otra cosa, la tomó. Derek lo levantó y lo empujó en dirección a la puerta.

—Tienes que salir de tu propia cabeza por un tiempo. Estamos saliendo.

Stiles se detuvo en seco, Derek chocando contra su espalda.

—No puedo, no salgo de día. Alguien podría verme, o al jeep, y decirselo a mi papá...

Derek hizo un ruido, pasando a Stiles y luego agachándose para recoger sus zapatos junto a la puerta. —Cojeremos el Camaro. Conozco un lugar. Nadie más estará cerca.


	5. Ugly

—Maldita sea, Derek, —balbuceó Stiles, mientras otra rama lograba retroceder y golpearlo en la cara. —¿Cuánto más lejos vamos a ir? Hace un calor de la hostia aquí.

—Solo un poco más, —dijo Derek, que era lo mismo que había estado diciendo durante los últimos quince minutos. Stiles murmuró algunas maldiciones en voz baja, golpeando a un mosquito que estaba bombardeando su cara.

—Aquí. —Derek se había detenido justo delante, y Stiles se dirigió hacia donde estaba parado. Deben estar en lo más profundo del corazón de la reserva, en un área que Stiles aún no había explorado. Nada le había parecido familiar durante la última media hora de su viaje.

La línea de árboles dio paso a una ladera de hierba alta que rodea un lago pequeño y cristalino. Un viejo muelle se elevaba unos metros sobre el agua, blanqueado por el sol y un poco agrietado pero de aspecto robusto. Algunas mesas y bancos de picnic igualmente desgastados estaban esparcidos por todas partes, las enredaderas crecían demasiado en los juegos infantiles que estaban más cerca de la línea de árboles.

—Esto es increíble, —suspiró Stiles, bajando por la ladera cubierta de hierba. —Ni siquiera sabía que esto estaba aquí.

—Era una especie de secreto de la familia Hale, —dijo Derek, arrastrando los dedos a lo largo del borde de una de las mesas de picnic.

Stiles recogió una roca pequeña y plana. Dio algunos pasos vacilantes a lo largo del muelle, y luego más, ya que las tablas demostraron ser sólidas. Al final del muelle se agachó, sumergiendo los dedos de su mano en el agua. Estaba fría, pero no helada, incluso para sus sentidos embotados. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al final del muelle, haciendo que la piedra saltara sobre la superficie del lago. La ondulación de cada salto se extendió, fusionándose en algunos puntos antes de que la superficie se asentara en una quietud similar a un espejo.

Stiles estaba tan cautivado por la tranquilidad de todo que el sonido del aire y luego el chapoteo gigante unos segundos más tarde lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

—¡Idiota!, —Farfulló, secándose el agua de la cara cuando la sonriente cabeza de Derek emergió del agua, como una foca.

—¿Para qué es un lago en un día como este si no es para nadar? —Derek hizo una vistosa voltereta hacia atrás al pararse, dándole a Stiles una visión momentánea pero apetitosa de su pecho desnudo y los boxers negros empapados por el agua colgando de sus delgadas caderas. —Vamos, entra.

—Uhhh... —Stiles comprobó para asegurarse de que no estaba babeando. —En un minuto.

—Ponte cómodo. —Derek hizo otra voltereta hacia atrás, probablemente solo para ser un imbécil.

Stiles no pudo evitar reír. Se quitó los calcetines y los zapatos, y luego los pantalones. Se quedó de pie un rato mirando el agua, tirando distraídamente de los puños de su camisa. A pesar de que había sido ridículamente caluroso durante la caminata, la había mantenido puesta. Pero si nadaba con ella, tendría que caminar todo el camino de regreso con una camisa mojada. Ugh.

Buscó a Derek, pero parecía estar deliberadamente ignorando el dilema de Stiles, dando vueltas nadando con un estilo crol  perfecto.

—Lo que sea. A la mierda, —Stiles murmuró en voz baja, quitándose rápidamente la camisa y la camiseta antes de poder pensarlo dos veces. Derek ya lo había visto todo de todos modos, ¿verdad?

Aún así, saltó al agua rápidamente, agachándose un poco para mantener el nivel del agua por encima del cosido del pecho y los brazos.

Derek pasó nadando, diciendo un mordad—¡Ya era hora! —Sin siquiera detener su forma perfecta. Stiles no tuvo más remedio que agarrar su tobillo, tirando con fuerza para sumergirlo bajo el agua. Salió echando agua por la nariz e intentó agarrar a Stiles.

Stiles no chilló como una niña pequeña cuando Derek logró levantarlo y lanzarlo varios metros a través del lago.

****

Después de una hora de chapotear y dar vueltas, ambos flotaron por un rato. El sol estaba bajo en el cielo, pero aún hacía calor, y por una vez, Stiles no se sintió helado por dentro. Se estaba acostumbrando un poco a la sensación de las manos de Derek sobre él también, reflexionó. Todavía se sentía increíble, eléctrico y relajante a la vez, pero Stiles no estaba tan asustado cada vez.

—Vamos. —La voz de Derek sacó a Stiles de sus pensamientos. —Vamos a secarnos. Traje comida.

Derek ya estaba extendiendo toallas en el muelle cuando Stiles salió del agua a regañadientes.

Stiles se sentó en su vientre, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados, sintiendo que el sol le calentaba la espalda. El muelle se sacudió un poco cuando Derek se acostó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Stiles pudiera sentir el calor irradiando de él.

Giró la cabeza y Derek estaba allí, sus increíbles ojos brillantes, las pestañas salpicadas de agua.

Stiles tragó saliva. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de desacelerar su corazón mientras miraba el agua. Sintió que no podía respirar profundamente, con Derek tan cerca. Se preguntó si este cuerpo emanaba olores de la misma manera que su antiguo. Si es así, debe estar filtrando sus estúpidos sentimientos por Derek en todo el lugar.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de mantenerse callado y disfrutar de la paz, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que había sucedido para cambiarlo, su cerebro con TDAH era el mismo.

—Entonces, ¿crees que eres inmune o algo así?, —Se sorprendió a sí mismo.

—¿Inmune a qué?

Stiles rodó sus ojos, a pesar de que Derek no podía verlo. —Sabes... cómo estar cerca de mí no parece asustarte como lo hace con otras personas. Quiero decir, a menos que seas bueno fingiendo .

—Stiles… —y ahí estaba, la mano de Derek cálida y sólida en el hombro de Stiles, enviando un involuntario escalofrío por su espina dorsal. El impacto fue suficiente para volver la cabeza de Stiles hacia Derek y luego fue atrapado, atrapado en la intensa mirada pálida de Derek.

—Es... lo has hecho todo mal, —dijo Derek. Frunció el ceño. —No eres espeluznante, es más como... —Se detuvo, como atrapado por las palabras, y ahora Stiles estaba intensamente curioso.

—¿Como que?

—Es... es poder. —Derek hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras exactas. —Siempre fue parte de ti, pero era distante... como escuchar una canción cuando tienes tus ventanas abiertas, y no sabes si viene de la casa vecina o de una milla de distancia. Pero eras más fuerte a veces. Cuando me sostuviste en la piscina. Cuando condujiste tu coche al kanima. Cuando rompiste el hechizo y me mostraste qué era Jen, -el darach- realmente. Aunque podía sentirlo entonces, se sentía como si estuviera enterrado, en lo profundo de tu piel. Es más obvio ahora. Es como, como si estuvieras hablando con él.

Stiles tragó saliva. —¿Poder o... maldad? —Él respiró hondo, dejándolo salir lentamente. —Siempre ha habido esta parte de mí que es más despiadada de lo que sé que alguien debería ser, —confesó. —Una parte de mí que haría lo que sea necesario. Creo que es por eso que el nogitsune me eligió. Porque... porque ya estaba corrompido.

—Stiles, no. —Derek se obligó a sentarse y Stiles también, por una vez no se preocupó por exponer las heridas cosidas en su piel. —No es así. Cualquiera que sea este poder... es bueno. Eres tu. Solo… simplemente más fuerte que antes. Sin diluir.

Stiles sintió que su corazón se sacudía. Dios, él quería creerlo, lo quería más que nada. Pero, ¿cómo podría ser cierto?

—Mírame, Derek. ¿Cómo podría ser esto algo bueno?

Derek inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos vagando por el rostro y el pecho de Stiles.

Stiles sintió que se sonrojaba, pero se obligó a quedarse quieto, dejando que Derek viera toda la fealdad en que se había convertido.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Derek todavía era cálida cuando se volvió hacia los ojos de Stiles.

—Cuando me convertí en alfa, —Derek comenzó en voz baja, —Cambié. Casi de la noche a la mañana.  Era un poco más alto, más ancho. Más músculo. Caminaba por la calle y la gente naturalmente se hacía a un lado, dejándome pasar. Estaban sintiendo el poder, el depredador, pero yo no era malvado. —La boca de Derek se curvó. —A veces era un idiota, pero no era malvado.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír a cambio, pero Derek rápidamente se puso serio otra vez. —Entonces, cuando perdí el poder alfa, me volví a como era antes, cómo soy ahora. Un poco más pequeño. Tal vez un poco más débil, pero sobre todo simplemente... diferente.

—Sí. —Stiles no pudo evitar dejar que sus propios ojos vagaran, observando la forma más delgada de Derek: el estrechamiento de su cintura, la casi delicada inclinación de sus hombros.

—Entonces, —continuó Derek, —¿cuál de esas formas era fea para ti?

—¿Qué? —La pregunta era absurda. —Tú, por supuesto que no eras, —las palabras de Stiles tartamudeaban, inseguro de cómo decirlo sin revelar sus sentimientos. Porque Derek había sido igual de bello para Stiles con ojos rojos que con azul, como un alfa musculoso, feroz y como la versión beta más esbelta y gentil que era ahora. —En cualquier forma, todavía eres...

—¿...Yo mismo? —Derek terminó para él, con una mueca de ceja.

—Maldita sea, —murmuró Stiles. Derek Hale, capitán del equipo de debate aquí. —Entonces, ¿crees que todavía soy yo, en... una forma alfa o algo así?

Esperaba que Derek se riera, pero en su lugar solo asintió solemnemente. —Toda tu investigación dice que cuando el nogitsune inhaló el humo, debería haber muerto. Pero en cambio, este cuerpo fue creado. Entonces, ¿qué te hizo tan diferente? —Derek se acercó lentamente, presionando con suavidad sus dedos en el centro del pecho de Stiles, un parche de piel pálida en el centro del entrecruzado de heridas cosidas. —Creo que fue tu chispa.

Stiles se sintió un poco mareado, como si todo el mundo se hubiera inclinado sobre su eje. —¿Crees que he creado este cuerpo, no el nogitsune? Con... ¿con magia o algo así? 

—Tiene sentido para mí. —Los ojos de Derek eran tan intensos que Stiles sintió que lo empujaban, acercándose más. —Pero de cualquier manera, si el nogitsune creó este cuerpo o si lo hiciste tú, todavía eres tú, Stiles.

Derek levantó su mano lentamente del pecho de Stiles, la parte posterior de sus dedos se acercó para rozar suavemente la mejilla de Stiles. —Eras hermoso antes, y ahora eres hermoso.

—Santo mierda. —El corazón de Stiles estaba en su pecho, la respiración se le escapaba de los pulmones. —Cuando dijiste que me querías... querías decir que me querías.

—Sí. —La sonrisa de Derek se extendió lentamente por su rostro, el sol puro tan brillante que le dolió a Stiles mirarlo. —Me gustas, como tú, —dijo, con la burla suficiente como para que el acelerado corazón de Stiles volviera a estar bajo control.

—Pero... todo ese tiempo, actuaste como... debes haber sabido...

Derek soltó su mano de la cara de Stiles, y Stiles sintió la ausencia del calor de inmediato. Mierda, ya había arruinado esto sin querer, pero estaba tan confundido.

Derek bajó la cabeza, y Stiles se sorprendió al ver que las puntas de sus orejas se sonrojaban un poco. —Tenías diecisiete años, —le dijo a los desgastados tableros del muelle. —No estaba… no podía...

Y no se necesitó un genio para unirlo: palabras como Kate, y menores de edad, y trauma.

—No pudiste, —repitió Stiles, asombrado. —Pero tú, ¿querías?—

Derek asintió con la cabeza, mirando avergonzado, y eso estaba mal, era tan malo para él sentirse avergonzado cuando Stiles se llenó de alegría. Eso hizo que Stiles extendiera la mano, su propia mano tentativa contra la mejilla de Derek, dedos temblorosos por los nervios. La barba incipiente de Derek se incrustó en su palma cuando Derek permitió que Stiles inclinara suavemente su cabeza hacia arriba.

—¿Todavía sigues... incluso ahora? —Stiles apenas podía forzar las palabras sobre la esperanza revoloteando salvajemente en su garganta, pero luego Derek estaba asintiendo de nuevo, sus emociones estaban desnudas en sus ojos, y Stiles sintió como si estuviera rompiéndose, pero esta vez de la mejor manera posible.

No estaba seguro de cuál de ellos se inclinó hacia adelante, pero de repente los labios de Derek se presionaron contra los suyos, frescos, gentiles y casi castos. No era nada como Stiles había esperado al besar a Derek, y sin embargo era perfecto.

Stiles sintió los dedos de Derek en su pelo, suavemente ahuecando la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras se besaban una y otra vez, con los labios aferrados. Derek dejó que Stiles marcara el ritmo, recíprocamente pero sin empujar, dejando que Stiles experimentara. Stiles se sintió casi aturdido por la libertad de explorar, pasando la lengua por el borde de los labios de Derek para probar, probando la exuberancia del labio inferior de Derek con los dientes. Derek dejó que Stiles lentamente le abriera la boca, caliente, húmeda y dulce contra la lengua de Stiles. Stiles se sentía codicioso, desesperado por aprender todo lo que podía: cómo Derek sabía y sentía, qué lo hacía temblar y qué lo hacía gemir.

Para cuando se separaron, los dos jadeaban. Stiles no estaba seguro de cuándo, pero se había movido en algún momento para sentarse a horcajadas en las delgadas caderas de Derek, las manos de Derek cálidas y sólidas contra la espalda de Stiles. Derek apoyó su frente contra el hombro de Stiles y Stiles se apartó, repentinamente consciente de su piel arruinada otra vez, tan cerca de los labios abiertos de Derek.

—Lo siento, sé que es un poco asqueroso, —comenzó, pero Derek detuvo sus palabras con un rápido y penetrante beso en la boca, antes de agacharse y colocar otro beso a lo largo de la hilera de puntos en su clavícula.

—Uh, —Stiles dijo estúpidamente, su estómago se precipitó con una extraña combinación de lujuria y ternura.

Se sentó y Derek sonrió, abierto, soleado y más desprotegido de lo que Stiles había visto alguna vez. —Vamos,— dijo Derek, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano a Stiles. —Te prometí comida.

Derek agarró la mochila de donde la habían dejado al final del muelle y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas de picnic más cercanas.

Stiles se puso una camiseta y le siguió, la cabeza todavía giraba con todo lo que sucedía.

Derek le devolvió sus sentimientos. Parecía casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y el estómago de Stiles se cerró con un miedo repentino y frío. Casi inconscientemente comenzó a tocar sus dedos a su vez... uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco. Sintió una oleada de alivio pero no pudo evitar contar una y otra vez mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de picnic.

Derek levantó la vista de lo que parecía ser una pequeña fiesta, sus ojos cayeron infaliblemente a los inquietos dedos de Stiles.

—Estás contando, —dijo Derek, y Stiles se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

—Solo un hábito, —explicó. —En sueños...

—- tienes seis dedos, —terminó Derek suavemente.

—¿Te... ya te dije eso? —Stiles destrozó su memoria, pero había muchas lagunas alrededor del momento en que el nogitsune tomó el control.

Derek hizo un gesto a Stiles para que se sentara, y se sentó frente a él, girando la parte superior de una botella de agua con una flexión de sus antebrazos que hizo que Stiles perdiera la línea de pensamiento por un momento.

—No que yo recuerde, no en la vida real, quiero decir.

Stiles sintió que sus cejas se levantaban, y Derek de repente pareció tímido, quitando los dedos de la etiqueta de la botella de agua, mirando a todos lados menos a Stiles.

—Cuando estaba en el templo, estaba en una especie de... estasis o trance. Soñé contigo allí. Entonces fue cuando me lo dijiste. —Los ojos de Derek finalmente se encontraron con los de Stiles... y Stiles sintió que su pecho se apretaba con la intensidad de esa mirada. —Me mantuviste cuerdo.

—Yo... —Stiles no sabía qué decir. Extendió la mano, agarrando la mano de Derek. —Me alegro de poder hacer eso por ti.

Su mente zumbaba con las posibilidades. —¿Crees que fue como una representación subconsciente de mí, o algún tipo de intercambio de sueños extraño, o...

—No lo sé, —dijo Derek, empujando un plato de comida hacia Stiles, luciendo más relajado. —Solo eso… se hizo aún más evidente cuando me liberé que ya no se puede negar esto.

—Estoy contento. —Stiles sintió un nudo acumulándose en su garganta otra vez, sus emociones parecían girar salvajemente de un extremo a otro. —Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto.

****

Caminaron de regreso tomados de la mano esta vez. La palma de Stiles pareció pulsar con energía donde se encontró con la de Derek. Stiles era un poco reacio a hablar de eso todavía, preocupado de que pudiera hacer una maldición. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió que ahora que las cosas se habían aclarado entre ellos, Derek podría tener... expectativas.

—Oye, —dijo Stiles, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello con la mano libre. —Um, creo que debería advertirte. Uh... 

Derek le lanzó una rápida mirada, pero de lo contrario esperó pacientemente mientras Stiles forzaba las palabras.

—Algunas cosas han sido, um, diferentes desde que cambié. Como, no solo para comer y dormir. Además, uh... —Stiles podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse tan calientes que parecía como si toda su cara estuviera a punto de estallar en llamas. Se dio por vencido y gesticuló vagamente en su pene, muriendo un poco por adentro.

Derek frunció el ceño confundido, y de repente se aclaró, sus cejas se dispararon. —Oh, —dijo, y de repente sus mejillas estaban rosadas también.

—Solo en caso de que lo fueras, eh, ya sabes, —Stiles cometió un error impotente. —No quería que te lo tomaras personalmente, si...

—Stiles. —Derek cortó misericordiosamente. —Realmente no había pensado en...

—¿No lo hiciste? —Stiles fracasó por completo al evitar que su voz sonara herida.

—Quiero decir... —Derek se detuvo, tirando de Stiles para mirarlo de frente entre sus manos entrelazadas. —Por supuesto que lo pensé, es solo... —El pulgar de Derek se frotó suavemente contra la piel de Stiles mientras parecía buscar palabras.

—¿Te gusta cuando te toco?, —Preguntó Derek abruptamente.

—Sí. —Stiles se mordió el labio. —Un poco demasiado. Es como... se siente bien de una manera, nada se ha sentido bien últimamente.

—Oh. —Derek hundió los hombros en alivio. —No estaba seguro, quiero decir que olías como si lo hicieras, pero tu lenguaje corporal era realmente tenso y... 

Stiles tiró de Derek para caminar de nuevo, sintiendo que esta conversación podría ser más fácil sin el contacto visual. Aún así no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco hacia Derek, dejando que sus hombros se movieran.

—Fue un poco abrumador al principio, —admitió Stiles. —Nadie me había tocado desde que cambié, incluso mi padre mantuvo la distancia. Todo se sentía tan extraño y embotado, y ahora tú, me haces sentir mucho.

—Así que te gusta cuando nos tocamos, —confirmó Derek, esperando con atención la asentimiento de Stiles. —Y te gusta cuando nos besamos. —Stiles asintió de nuevo, incluso con más entusiasmo, y fue correspondido con una de las sonrisas raras y soleadas de Derek. —Entonces resolveremos el resto juntos.

—¿Tan fácil como eso? —Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Tan fácil como eso.


	6. Beautiful

Beautiful

—Entonces, ¿esto es lo que haces por las noches?, —Preguntó Derek con un tono distintivo de juez en su voz. —Escuchar el escáner policial en busca de amenazas sobrenaturales en las que puedes colarte y cuidar a estilo de vigilante con tu bate mágico.

—Antes que nada, —dijo Stiles, —no faltes el respeto a Wonderbat. —Vio a Derek murmurar a Wonderbat para sí mismo y seguir así.

—En segundo lugar, dada tu perpetua impresión de Batman, eres la última persona que debería arrojar dudas sobre el vigilantismo nocturno.

—Stiles. —Derek acercó a Stiles. —No soy Batman, —gruñó en una perfecta impresión de Christian Bale.

Lo cual puede haber llevado a rever Batman Begins, que a su vez llevó a una serie besuqueos en el sofá durante las partes lentas.

****

Stiles yacía en la cama con su camiseta y sus boxers, mirando a Derek desnudarse.

Derek miró hacia atrás y vaciló con su camisa arrugada debajo de sus axilas. —¿Todo bien?

Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño y sintió deseos de abofetearse.

—Sí, —dijo enfáticamente, alzándose para sentarse y poder fustigar más eficazmente. —Es solo... Soy un virgen de 18 años, y el hombre de mis sueños, que también es el hombre más sexy del mundo, se está desnudando para meterse en la cama conmigo. He esperado toda mi vida por esto, y mi estúpida polla está rota. Es como si estuviese ayunando todo el día y ahora finalmente estoy frente a un bufé libre y... tengo dolor de muelas o algo así.

—¿Soy el bufet en este escenario? —Derek estaba haciendo esa cosa en la que sonreía solo con sus ojos, y era tan adorable que Stiles apenas podía soportarlo.

—En mi defensa, también eres el hombre de mis sueños en este escenario, —dijo Stiles, mirando con aprecio mientras Derek finalmente se quitaba la camisa y se quitaba los ridículos jeans ajustados. —¿Y mencioné al hombre más sexy del mundo?

Derek se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó los calcetines. —Creo recordar algo parecido. —Movió las cejas hacia Stiles. —Uno reconoce a sus iguales.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Stiles lo golpeó con una almohada. —¡Eres un cursi en secreto!

Derek sonrió, empujando la almohada con la que Stiles lo golpeó debajo de la cabeza y arrastrando a Stiles hasta que estuvieron presionados.

Puso un suave beso en la boca de Stiles, y luego otro en su nariz.

—Podemos quedarnos así, —dijo, acariciando el cuello de Stiles, su barba raspó contra la piel de Stiles de una manera que hizo que sus dedos de los pies se curvasen. Stiles sintió un respiración contra él cuando Derek inhaló su aroma y luego Derek pareció derretirse contra él, los tensos músculos de sus hombros se aflojaron bajo las palmas de Stiles. Algo en Stiles disminuyó también, sabiendo que a Derek le gustaba su olor.

—O podemos hacer más, —continuó Derek, mordiendo suavemente la bisagra de la mandíbula de Stiles. —Lo que quieras.

—Quiero todo, —dijo Stiles lastimeramente. Bajó las manos por los costados de Derek, regodeándose en la sedosidad de la piel de Derek, las costillas de Derek bajo sus dedos.

—¿Quieres mantener esto puesto?, —Preguntó Derek, con sus propias manos escondidas debajo del dobladillo de la camiseta de Stiles, con los pulgares frotando pequeños círculos en su cintura. Stiles dudó, y Derek se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para ver su rostro cuando no respondió.

—¿Es para ti o para mí?, —Preguntó Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, sintiendo su rostro calentarse. —No estoy seguro.

Derek lo besó de nuevo, lento y cuidadoso. —Si te sientes más cómodo con esto, entonces dejatelo puesto. Pero si es por mí... —Tiró del cuello de la camiseta, presionando un suave beso sobre la piel cosida sobre la clavícula de Stiles. —No hay una parte de ti que no sea hermosa para mí.

Stiles parpadeó para alejar el escozor en sus ojos. Reunió su coraje y se quitó la camiseta en un movimiento rápido, dejándola a un lado. Vaciló, preocupado por lo que vería en la cara de Derek, pero cuando finalmente levantó los ojos, la expresión de Derek no reflejaba nada más que cariño.

Stiles acercó a Derek, buscando su boca. Quería perderse en Derek, olvidar todo lo que no era el sabor de Derek contra sus labios, la sensación de Derek debajo de sus dedos. Derek parecía ansioso por obedecer, besando a Stiles lenta y suavemente y un poco sucio, mordisqueando el labio inferior de Stiles.

Cada punto de contacto entre Stiles y Derek, cada toque de piel contra piel, enviaba placer a través de las venas de Stiles, dulce y espeso como la miel. Ayudó a Stiles a empujar a Derek aún más, su lengua buscó y luego encontró la calidez de la boca de Derek.

De repente, la realidad golpeó a Stiles de pleno: era libre de tocar a Derek como quisiera, de saborearlo y de sentirlo. Esta no era una fantasía patética: Derek era real, y sólido, y le devolvió sus sentimientos, y Stiles se sintió repentinamente aturdido por las posibilidades.

Recorrió con sus manos los hombros y la espalda de Derek, los dedos rozando el tatuaje que había admirado con tanta frecuencia. Luego, después de una momentánea vacilación, deslizó sus manos por los costados de Derek, agarrando ese culo espectacular.

Derek gimió en la boca de Stiles, su polla se puso dura contra la cadera de Stiles cuando Stiles usó su agarre sobre Derek para molerlos juntos.

—Derek, —Stiles respiró en la boca de Derek mientras su beso se volvía más sucio, Derek chupando fuertemente la lengua de Stiles, raspándolo con dientes que podrían haber sido un poco más afilados que los estrictamente humanos.

Stiles vio un destello azul cuando Derek bajó su rostro en la curva del cuello de Stiles, jadeando pesadamente por un momento como tratando de tomar el control, y ninguna cantidad de palabras habría convencido a Stiles de que Derek lo encontraba tan atractivo como ese breve vislumbrar de vacilación del control de Derek.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles, su voz ya ronca y áspera. —Derek, cualquier cosa que quieras.

Cuando Derek levantó la cabeza, volvió a ser completamente humano, y besó a Stiles de nuevo, rápido y suave. Sus dedos rozaron la cintura de los boxers de Stiles, y levantó las cejas, pidiendo permiso en silencio.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, y Derek le quitó los calzoncillos por las piernas y los arrojó a un lado, empujando fácilmente hacia atrás entre las piernas extendidas de Stiles.

Stiles miró hacia su propio pecho, su corazón se tambaleó al ver a Derek. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, las pestañas oscuras contra ellas mientras miraba hacia abajo, donde la polla de Stiles, en su mayoría blanda, estaba acurrucada en su mano.

Stiles cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. —Lo siento, —dijo roncamente.

—Shhh. —Derek acarició el hueco de la cadera de Stiles, primero un rastrojo de barba y luego un cálido aliento mientras respiraba su aroma. —No tienes que estar duro para que te haga sentir bien.

Una sacudida de excitación corrió a través de Stiles ante las palabras, sus caderas chocaron sin poder en el agarre de Derek, y luego Derek bajó la cabeza.

Stiles gritó, una exhalación frenética y necesitada mientras la boca de Derek se cerraba alrededor de él, caliente y húmeda y tan malditamente buena. Derek parecía no tener prisa, trabajando con Stiles con largos y profundos tirones de su boca. Derek era mucho más lento, más metódico de lo que Stiles había hecho alguna vez consigo mismo. Se sentía increíble, el placer crecía lenta pero inexorablemente en la barriga y la ingle de Stiles.

—Derek, —Stiles se encontró repitiendo sin pensar. Sus dedos encontraron su camino en el cabello de Derek, tratando de no tirar, pero solo sintiendo los sedosos mechones, el movimiento de su cabeza mientras se balanceaba lentamente sobre la polla de Stiles. —Joder, Derek.

Derek estaba haciendo sonidos suaves y hambrientos mientras se tragaba a Stiles, y eso estaba volviendo loco a Stiles al ver a Derek así, tan abierto y sin protección. Parecía estar amando esto, amamantando entusiastamente la polla de Stiles, sumergiéndose ocasionalmente en la boca de sus pelotas y lamiendo el eje con su lengua antes de tragar a Stiles de nuevo como si no pudiera soportar no tenerlo en su boca.

Derek se detuvo por un momento con un pop sucio y húmedo. —¿Puedo?, —Murmuró, y Stiles tardó un momento en procesar que Derek le mostraba la botella de lubricante en la mano.

—Cualquier cosa, —repitió Stiles. —Puedes, puedes follarme. —Fue un poco rápido, pero Stiles confiaba en Derek, sabía que él cuidaría de él.

Derek ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, cayendo sobre la cabeza de la polla de Stiles, enviando una sacudida de placer a través de su cuerpo que casi le impedía procesar las palabras de Derek.

—Solo mis dedos, —estaba diciendo Derek, su propia voz tan naufragada como la de Stiles. —Stiles, voy a hacer que esto sea tan bueno para ti.

Stiles sintió la punta del dedo de Derek, ya resbaladizo y cálido, dando vueltas alrededor de su agujero antes de presionar, solo un poco, hacia dentro. Entonces la boca de Derek estaba de vuelta sobre él, caliente y apretada, con largas chupadas que enviaban oleadas de excitación a través del cuerpo de Stiles mientras el dedo de Derek trabajaba suavemente dentro.

Stiles sintió que se movía en todas direcciones, queriendo agarrarse a la boca de Derek al mismo tiempo que quería presionar contra la presión inexorable de ese dedo. Derek rozó algo dentro de Stiles que lo sacudió, haciendo que el sudor se acumulara en la parte baja de su espalda, sus manos presionando las sábanas para no tirar del pelo de Derek.

—Derek, por favor. Por favor, —Stiles estaba balbuceando, y Derek parecía saber exactamente lo que quería. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero: más presión y plenitud, frotando constantemente contra ese punto que parecía hacer que Stiles se iluminara desde adentro.

Stiles podía sentir su polla poner dura un poco en la boca de Derek, todavía mayormente suave, pero no parecía importar. El placer aumentaba, rodando en oleadas a través de su vientre, polla y bolas, retorciéndose más fuerte con cada fuerte succión de la boca de Derek, cada golpe de sus dedos.

—Derek... joder. Yo...no puedo… voy a, —Stiles se atragantó.

Derek hizo un zumbido satisfecho alrededor de su boca, enviando vibraciones temblando por la espina dorsal de Stiles, y eso fue suficiente para enviarlo. Todo en Stiles parecía apretarse, la plenitud se intensificaba mientras se acurrucaba en el placer, los dedos de Derek latiendo rápidamente dentro de él mientras trabajaba implacablemente con su boca y lengua. Entonces Stiles estaba viniéndose fuerte, derramándose en la boca de Derek mientras se tragaba todo fácilmente. Parecía seguir interminablemente, ola tras ola, Derek lo sostenía mientras Stiles temblaba y jadeaba con la fuerza de su liberación después de tantos meses.

Todavía estaba recuperándose, girando la cabeza, cuando Derek se puso en pie, los dientes mordiendo el vientre de Stiles en agudos besos. Derek agarró al pezón de Stiles, succionándolo con pequeños ruidos hambrientos, y Stiles escuchó el sonido resbaladizo de la piel contra la piel.

—Yo... espera, quiero ver..., —se las arregló Stiles, empujando a Derek un poco para que pudiera ver donde la mano resbaladiza que había estado dentro de Stiles ahora se sacudía con fuerza dentro de sus boxers.

Stiles empujó los calzoncillos de Derek hacia abajo mientras Derek se levantaba aún más sobre un codo, sus ojos brillando en azul mientras miraba a Stiles, deteniéndose en su boca, sus pezones, la suave polla descansando húmeda contra su cadera.

Stiles extendió la mano, uniéndose a la de Derek, con los dedos entrelazados. El ritmo tartamudeó por un momento y luego Stiles lo entendió, sus propios dedos rápidamente se humedecieron con lubricante y presemen, deslizándose deliciosamente sobre el eje. La polla de Derek estaba tan jodidamente dura, roja y de aspecto inflamado, goteaba constantemente, y por mucho que a Stiles le hubiera gustado tomarse su tiempo, podía decir que Derek estaba tambaleándose en el borde.

—Eso es todo, —respiró. —Vamos, Derek, a la mierda, sí, ven conmigo, hazme tuyo

La boca de Derek se abrió, con los dientes afilados, gruñendo mientras se empujaba en sus manos juntas, rápido y desesperado. Stiles deslizó un pulgar sobre la cabeza de su pene y luego Derek se venía con un rugido estrangulado, manchando el pecho y el vientre de Stiles, la polla se sacudía y se retorcía bajo los dedos de Stiles.

—Eso es, joder, sí, —murmuró Stiles. —Joder, eso es caliente.

Stiles no podía creer que pudiera ver a Derek así, con las mejillas ruborizadas y hermosas, temblando sin poder hacer nada, aún viniéndose lentamente sobre sus manos unidas.

—Stiles, —gruñó Derek, todavía temblando. —Stiles. —Cayó a un lado, aterrizando con fuerza en su codo, con la cabeza colgando mientras jadeaba jadeando.

—Oh, Dios mío, —dijo Stiles. —Derek, eres... eres así...

Los ojos de Derek se levantaron, los hermosos iris multicolores intensos mientras miraba a Stiles. Stiles sintió la mirada de Derek como si fuera un toque físico. Los ojos de Derek recorrieron su cuello, observando el rubor en su pecho, las marcas de la boca de Derek sobre su piel, la evidencia de la liberación de Derek en su pecho y barriga, y Stiles nunca se había sentido más hermoso.

Derek emitió un suave sonido antes de bajar la cabeza, lamer a Stiles con suaves sacudidas de su lengua mientras Stiles se retorcía y se estremecía debajo de él.

Entonces Derek sin ceremonias giró a Stiles como una tortita, acurrucándose detrás de él, con la cara enterrada en la nuca, retumbando sin palabras mientras presionaba pequeños mordiscos y pellizcos en el hueco del hombro de Stiles.

Derek parecía haberse vuelto no verbal y Stiles se deleitó con la sensación de estar en los brazos de Derek, la presión húmeda de la boca de Derek sobre su piel. Una relajación desconocida se extendió a través de sus músculos, dejándolo sentir cálido y suelto y un poco raro.

Quería hacer más, quería hacer todo, pero la laxitud se estaba extendiendo, haciéndolo sentir como desmembrado y saciado.

—Duerme, —Derek se arrastró por la nuca, presionando suavemente los dientes en una pequeña y firme mordida de amor, y Stiles fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que obedecer.


	7. Self

—Deja de moverte,— Derek retumbó en la nuca de Stiles, acercándolo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Apenas amanecía, la luz pálida se filtraba por las ventanas. Stiles volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño pero era imposible. Por mucho que apreciara la sensación del cuerpo desnudo de Derek presionado contra el de él, no pudo evitar retorcerse.

—Tu culpa, —murmuró. —No me dijiste que íbamos al bosque ayer; los mosquitos me comieron vivo. —Se rascó un poco el pecho, hasta que Derek tomó su mano y la arrastró de nuevo a su costado.

—Mmmmm... —Derek tarareó la garganta de Stiles, enviando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. —Voy a tener que distraerte entonces.

Derek se movió, presionando a Stiles hasta su espalda y colocándose sobre él en un delicioso deslizamiento de piel sobre piel.

Stiles hizo un ruido feliz, presionando a Derek mientras se acomodaba cálido y sólido entre los muslos de Stiles. Stiles ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba rascándose de nuevo hasta que Derek tomó una muñeca en cada mano, levantándolas para fijarlas sobre la cabeza de Stiles.

—¿Esto está bien? —Murmuró Derek y Stiles asintió, probando suavemente la restricción y encontrando que era un poco más excitante de lo que probablemente debería. Derek pareció olisquearlo, soltando una pequeña risa en el hueco de su garganta antes de rasparle con la barba y seguir con un cálido y húmedo beso.

Stiles sintió la suave succión, el roce de los dientes de Derek contra la tierna piel, y supo que soportaría la marca de Derek. La idea de eso le calentó aún más y se retorció en el agarre de Derek, presionando su peso, sintiendo la polla de Derek endurecida contra su muslo.

—Impaciente, —Derek gruñó, deslizándose más y lamiendo el pezón de Stiles.

—Joder... Derek, —suspiró Stiles. No se había dado cuenta de que era tan sensible allí, pero la boca de Derek parecía enviar chispas a través del cuerpo de Stiles con cada vuelta de su lengua.

—Derek, —suplicó Stiles otra vez, cada otra palabra salió de su mente, pero Derek fue implacable, moviéndose hacia el otro pezón de Stiles, lamiendo y tirando de él hasta que se destacó, mojado, rojo y hinchado.

Derek se echó hacia atrás como si admirara su trabajo, y Stiles tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se había detenido.

Rodó sus caderas contra el vientre de Derek, tratando de animarlo a seguir, pero Derek seguía mirando a Stiles, su frente un poco fruncida.

—No tienes ningún picadura, —dijo Derek.

—¿Qué? —Las palabras no tenían ningún sentido para el cerebro febril de Stiles. —Derek, vamos.

Derek retrocedió aún más, lo que hizo que Stiles quisiera llorar, pero se relajó un poco.

—No tienes picaduras de mosquito, —dijo Derek con cuidado, sus ojos volaron para capturar a Stiles con una mirada seria. —Eso no es lo que te está picando. —Derek se inclinó, acariciando a lo largo de la línea de puntos de sutura en la clavícula de Stiles, olfateando su piel. —Estás curando.

—¿Qué? —Stiles dijo de nuevo. El agarre de Derek en sus muñecas se había soltado, y liberó su mano derecha, extendiendo la mano para rastrear la línea de puntadas que Derek acababa de oler.

—No puedo... no quiero... —comenzó, pero Derek estaba sentado hasta ahora, y Stiles pudo ver que por primera vez los cortes cosidos lucían diferentes... menos lívidos y rojos, la piel quedaba lisa y casi sin costuras a cada lado de los puntos de sutura. Y le picaban, una sensación constante e insistente que hizo que Stiles rasguñara distraídamente otra vez antes de que Derek retirara su mano con un bufido divertido.

—Qué mierda, —dijo Stiles sin aliento, mirando a Derek. —¿Me curaste con orgasmos o esperma mágico de hombre lobo o algo así?

Derek sonrió, poniéndose de lado y tirando de Stiles de su lado, frente a él. Mantuvo las manos de Stiles en un fuerte agarre, pero la otra mano se acercó para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. —Yo no. Pero esperaba que sucediera algo como esto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

La mano de Derek se frotó lentamente arriba y abajo por la espalda de Stiles, aliviando su agitación una fracción. —¿Qué impide que los hombres lobo se curen?

Stiles parpadeó ante lo que parecía un súbito cambio de tema, impaciente por las respuestas pero intrigado como siempre por aprender más sobre los hombres lobo. —No sé... ¿acónito? ¿Electricidad? —Se sintió mal por decirlo, pero después de una pausa forzó la palabra. —¿Fuego? —Eso es todo lo que podía recordar del bestiario, y tenía la sección de hombres lobo memorizada de pe a pa.

—Hay una cosa más. —Derek parecía estar eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. Hizo una pausa por un momento, frotando la espalda de Stiles otra vez, antes de parecer tomar una decisión.

—Cuando nuestra casa se quemó, Laura y yo estábamos en la escuela. Ambos sentimos la pérdida de nuestra manada, incluso antes de que la chispa alfa pasara a ella. Mi... mi madre debe haber sido una de las últimas en morir.

Stiles hizo un suave ruido de dolor al pensar en lo que Derek había atravesado. Quería abrazarlo con fuerza, tratar de compensar todo lo que había pasado, pero sabía que Derek no compartiría este doloroso recuerdo sin una razón convincente.

—Llegamos a la casa, y estaba completamente envuelto en las llamas. No estaba pensando con claridad, olía a Kate y sabía que era mi culpa...

Stiles hizo un pequeño ruido de protesta, y Derek logró una sonrisa torcida. —...al menos eso es lo que pensé entonces. Traté de correr hacia la casa, pero Laura me detuvo. Sus garras estaban fuera, y rompieron mi piel, aquí, y aquí. —Derek trazó una línea en cada bíceps. —Se soltó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que me estaba haciendo daño, y unos momentos más tarde la chispa alfa pasó a ella y nuestra última conexión con la manada se cortó. Sabíamos que era demasiado tarde.

La voz de Derek tembló un poco y Stiles esperó mientras Derek tragaba espeso, luchando por recuperar la compostura. —Las marcas de sus garras no sanaron, —dijo finalmente, su voz más firme. —No durante meses, tal vez cerca de un año.

—Yo... —La mente de Stiles estaba girando, tratando de entender el significado de Derek. Hubo un tiempo en que Scott no había sanado, y Allison tuvo que coserlo. Pero ese había sido el acónito en el silbido de Entrenador, ¿no? Pero Scott había pensado que no estaba sanando debido a...

—Culpa, —dijo Stiles en voz alta.

Derek asintió. —Odio a sí mismo, —agregó. —Inseguridad. Cualquier emoción negativa lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertir nuestra magia en contra de nosotros.

De repente, parecía tan claro para Stiles. —Pensé que este cuerpo pertenecía al nogitsune. Lo odiaba.

—Tu magia es más poderosa ahora de lo que nunca ha sido, —estuvo de acuerdo Derek. —Pero no está completamente bajo tu control. Refleja no solo tus deseos conscientes, sino tus deseos inconscientes. Y tal vez no solo sobre la curación.

—¿Qué? —Stiles negó con la cabeza, confundido de nuevo.

—Scott. Lydia. Tu padre. Incluso Malia. —La voz de Derek fue gentil. —Todas las personas que el nogitsune lastimó o de las que se aprovechó. No creo que sea una coincidencia que hayan tenido problemas para estar cerca de ti. Creo que tu culpa, tu magia, los alejó intencionalmente.

—Joder. —La cabeza de Stiles estaba dando vueltas. —¿Me hice esto a mí mismo? Todo el tiempo, me estaba lastimando a mí mismo.

—Y puedes curarte a ti mismo. Yo no, nadie más. Solo tu.

—Soy la jodida Penélope, —dijo Stiles maravillado.

—¿Qué? —La frente de Derek era adorable arrugada por la confusión, pensó Stiles, mareado de alivio.

—¿Sabes, Penélope, con la cara de cerdo? —Derek arrugó aún más la frente. —De acuerdo, lo primero en nuestra lista de cosas por hacer es ver Penélope, porque eso es como el atractivo de James McAvoy en el nivel más alto , —balbucea Stiles. —Pero todo lo que Penélope necesitaba era ser amada por alguien de su misma especie, y al final era ella, ¿verdad? Ella solo tenía que amarse a sí misma y, boom, cara de cerdo desaparecida, la cara Christina Ricci volvió.

Derek estaba empezando a parecer preocupado ahora, y, está bien, tal vez había un poco de un borde histérico en el balbuceo de Stiles.

—Puedo ver a mi papá otra vez, —dijo Stiles. —Puedo... puedo ir a la universidad. De hecho, puedo salir contigo, y ser tu novio, y vivir una vida contigo, y... —Stiles respiró hondo, dando tumbos para abrazar a Derek, tratando de comunicarle todo su alivio y alegría.

—Todavía soy yo, —suspiró, y Derek lo abrazó de nuevo, meciéndolo suavemente de un lado a otro mientras las emociones de Stiles parecían girar violentamente de nuevo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Tragó saliva, presionando su húmeda cara en el cuello de Derek. —Sigo siendo yo.

—Sigues siendo tú, —confirmó Derek, su voz suave y cálida, y por primera vez, Stiles realmente, realmente, le creyó.

FIN


End file.
